


Yearnings Not Taken

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Established Relationship, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Twilight. Kate's death could have brought Abby and Tim closer.





	Yearnings Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

It should have brought them closer together.

It didn't.

She came close to giving into the temptation of throwing herself into his arms and letting him hold her.

She didn't.

He came close to giving into the temptation of taking her into his arms and holding her.

He didn't.

She came close to telling him how much she loved him.

She didn't.

He came close to telling her how much he loved her.

He didn't.

She came close to going to him and talking to him about Kate; how much she missed her.

She didn’t.

He came close to going to her and talking to her about Kate; how much he missed her.

He didn't.

Instead she remembered how much she'd loved Kate, what close friends they'd been. How Kate had given in and, giggling like two teenagers, how they'd gone together to get Kate her tattoo.

Instead he remembered how much he'd liked Kate, how in awe of her he'd been. How Kate was everything he hoped he would be, but knew he would never be.

She thinks about calling him.

She doesn’t

He thinks about calling her.

He doesn't.

It should have brought them closer together.

It hasn't.


End file.
